One aspect in the development of power transistors is to reduce the specific on resistance Ron·A, where Ron denotes the on resistance of the component and A denotes the chip area required for realizing the component. One concept for reducing the on resistance of a power transistor includes providing a drift control zone in addition to a gate electrode that serves for controlling a conducting channel in a body zone. The drift control zone is arranged adjacent to a drift zone, is dielectrically insulated from the drift zone by a drift control zone dielectric and serves for controlling a conducting channel in the drift zone along the drift control zone dielectric. The conducting channel brings about a significant reduction of the on resistance of the component in comparison with components without such a drift control zone.